


Mikey's cooking lessons

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Donatello & Mikey [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cooking Lessons, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place an could weeks after Never Say Xever.Knowing his brothers loved pizza gyōza so much, Mikey asks Murakami for cooking lessons. Prompting him to sneak out an couple times an week.Of course the plan goes around astray when his brothers follow him one night, worried about his unexpected behavior.
Series: Donatello & Mikey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Mikey's cooking lessons

It didnt take long for Mikey's brothers to notice his diapararences mostly it would be in the middle of the night, or early evening after training. When they would do whatever they wanted, 

it got to an point where they worried if Mikey had gotten himself into some trouble,so one night when the Orange clad Turtle snuck out like he had for the last week.

They decided to follow him.

It would've been rather humorous an Ninja stalking an Ninja if they hadn't been so worried about what their brother had gotten into,this just wasent like him. Especially not saying an word to his brothers.

Mikey couldn't keep an secret to save an life.

They three laid low watching as the Turtle snuck down an alley jumping from building to building, he finally reached his destination.

"Murakami's?". Donnie stated. "What would he be doing there?".

"I dont know but let's get an closer look".

They slowly crept towards the building silently jumping onto Murakami's shop, eyes glowing white Leo silently directed his team prompting them to sneak in another way.

In Ninja mode they remained stealthy hearing the voices of Mikey and Murakami getting closer.

"Thanks again for these cooking lessons Murakami". The orange Turtle stated flipping somthing in an pan an couple times. "I cant wait to cook pizza gyōza for my brothers".

"You are welcome Michelangelo you have been an joy to cook with, it gets lonely here at times. It was good to have the company".

"He was getting cooking lessons". Leo stated.

"To cook pizza gyōza for us". Donnie continued.

"And here we thought he was getting himself into trouble". Raph finished shame filling the Turtle. "Some brothers we are".

"Leo what do we do?".

"We can't ruin the surprise it would break his heart, will sneak out the way we came".

"Yep its sure good that I am on my last day of cooking lessons, since my brothers decided to follow me here". Mikey stated loudly prompting the 3 older brothers to freeze. "I know you guys are there".

The 3 Turtles slowly came from the dark all 3 looking as equally shamed, their leader cleared his throat.

"Mikey we". He paused when Mikey held up an hand.

"Don't worry about it bro's I know you just had my best interests at heart,I had been acting weird all week. I just wanted to surprise the best brothers ever with an food they loved so much. And since I am the cook in the family". Mikey shrugged grinning. "I thought id pick up some tricks from the master himself".

" Your brother is an very fast learner, he learned more from me in an week than I had in years. I can see why Mikey is the cook in the family. He's very talented.".

"Yeah he is". Leo's tone soft eyes gazing straight at Mikey, "and we need to tell him more often. Just how amazing of an brother he is".

Mikey swallowed thickly unsheded tears in his eyes, lips twitching into an full blown smile.

"Come on guys let's sit down, We don't want the food that Mikey worked so hard to make,to get cold".

Gathering his composure Mikey finished the odds and ends of the pizza gyōza before with ease sliding an portion onto his brothers plates.

He shifted nervously lips twitching when Murakami touched his shoulder, waiting for his brothers reaction.

Plopping the food in their mouth all three Turtles closed their eyes in bliss.

"Mikey this is amazing!".

"The best thing I have ever eaten".

"I hope theirs seconds".

An feeling of pride burst through Mikey's heart, he finally had done something right. And given his brother's an reason to be proud, not to mention he was able to show just how much he loved his brothers through food. He knew he wasn't the most coordinated Ninja, hw messed up a lot leaving his brothers to pick up his mess.

There was more than one time where he got his brothers into trouble, and maybe he wasn't an perfect Ninja. 

But if there was something that he could do it was cook for his brothers, especially after an hard day of patrolling.

"Mikey come join us".

The invitation from Donnie made his heart burst even more, getting his own plate he settled next to his big brother who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

The pride shown in Donnie's eyes pressing an kiss to his younger brothers forehead, who let out an content sigh. After an few moments Mikey started eating, Donnie's hand on his shoulder.

_________________________________________________

"Boy am I full". Raph stated leaning back in his seat patting his stomach. "That food was amazing, top notch. Thanks again Mikey. 

"Glad you liked it Raph". Mikey grinned taking the plates from his brothers.

"You really outdid yourself Mikey". Leo stated. "I hope sometimes you can make it back home for ua?".

"That's the plan bro's".

"Sorry we ruined the surprise". Donnie started offering an slight smile. "Its just when you kept leaving unexpectedly we thought you had gotten into trouble".

"Don't worry about it D". Mikey wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulder. "I know you were just looking out for me".

"Still". Leo's tone soft. "We should've trusted you".

" Well to be fair, I do tend to sometimes get myself into trouble".

"Sometimes?". Raph smirked laughing as Mikey playfully pushed him, earning chuckles from the other 2 brothers.

"Michanglo I packed up the rest of the pizza gyōza for you to take home". Murakami stated handing the Turtle an container.

"Thanks Murakami your the best".

"You know". Leo stated slowly. " You are such an good cook Mikey is right, So maybe once an week you could teach him new recipes so that he could cook for our family at home? You know if that's something you're intrested in?".

"You mean it Leo". Mikey stated excitedly.

"Only if you promise from now on you tell us where you're going, and because you're you, and you tend to get into trouble. I want one of us to accompany you, and stay while you have your cooking lesson. So we can make sure that you get home safely".

"Deal!".

"It would be an honor". Murakami stated. "It would be nice fo have company weekly and I have enjoyed our lessons this week. Come by next week and I will teach you an new recipe".

"Will do!!".

When Mikey yawned rubbing at his eyes his three older brothers chuckled,prompting Donnie to rub his brothers head.

"C'mon it's late let's get our master Cheif to bed. Thank you again Murakami, and sorry about sneaking into your shop".

"Dont trouble yourself at all Leo. You all care about each other alot, I understand your concern. I will see you next week Mikey".

"Thnak toy Murakami for everything". Hugging the male Mikey followed his brothers outside, yawning again as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why dont you let me carry you home?". Donnie stated. 

"You sure D?". Mikey tone tired. "I can make it". He yawned. "Home".

"I'm sure you look exhausted it's the least I can do after you made us such an good meal".

With ease Donnie picked his younger brother up cradling him against his shell, feeling safe and secure in his brothers hold.

Not to mention the many sleepless nights that Mikey was up learning to cook,it didnt take long for the Orange clad Turtle to fall fast asleep.

Content that his plan had been an success.


End file.
